onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander
and boosts slot effect (by 1.5x) on crew for 2 turns | MaxTurns = 25 | MinTurns = 18 | ManualLocation = *Wapol's Revenge! *Golden Lion Pirates’ Attack! | CaptainAbilityName = Blue Spirit Wings | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts and characters’ ATK by 2.75x and reduces damage taken by 30% if HP is high enough (above 70%) at start of attack | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of February 2019): Tier rank: 3.5/5 (Good) Marco has never been a good captain but years after his release he still is an amazing sub. * Captain ability: (1/5) Just bad. 2.75x ATK boost is weak (most newer legends provide 3x or more) and he gets weaker as you take damage. Do not use him as a captain and move on. *'Special': (4/5) Very good. Marco was the first 'big healer'. Now there are several others, but while he is overtaken for the amount healed with Legend Shirahoshi, they have different types, classes, and Marco's 2-turn 1.5 boost can be useful on occasion (particularly versus mini-bosses or such, as versus main bosses you'll generally want 1.75x or higher boosts). * Limit Break: (2.5/5) Average. Aside from expected minor benefits, the only thing that really stands out is the 'Makes QCK, PSY and TND orbs beneficial for QCK and PSY characters' SA, which is quite nice for QCK and PSY units. But it is not 'for all characters', so on some teams it will be pretty useless. Since Marco is generally a useful unit, his LB is good to get simply for the stat boost and CD reduction, with all his SA and PA being just an icing on the cake. Detailed review and other notes *His special will heal 45,500 before LB and 56,500 after. Compared to other best healers, that's the second highest heal as of February 2019. Legend Shirahoshi heals for a bit more (56,000 and 66,000 respectively). Legend Corazon will heal for 28,100 before and 30,600 after. RR Mansherry Tontatta Princess will heal for 27,850. Those values are without +100 RCV CC, which in reality all those units should have, so add +10,000 to Marco and 'hoshi, and +5,000 to Cora and 'sherry. Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle will heal exactly 20,000 and Shirahoshi You're My Valentine will heal for 7,000 for 3 turns, that's 21,000 total. Finally, some units like Raid Barto will heal a set percentage of your total HP (and RR Marco will heal your health to full). * His captain ability is a stronger version of Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea, not that it is saying much - they are both some of the weakest legend CAs around. * popular sub on Legend Eneru teams, but less so now as Warco is often taking his spot Team building *Use good and units and Ark Maxim ship... but let's face it, he is a bad captain, so you simply shouldn't bother building a team with Marco as captain. Farmable socket locations :* Marco (Coliseum) :*Whitebeard Pirates Commanders! Marco & Vista Other guides Reddit Trivia *The 7th legend and the first global legend of 2016 }} Category:Healing Category:Slot Boost Category:Damage Reduction Category:Multi Type Boost Captain Category:Marco